Project Summary: Administrative Core The Administrative Core is our overarching organizational unit and serves as the main communication arm of the Mount Sinai Lab Hub, working directly with the CHEAR Coordinating Center (CC) and NIH program staff. We will collaborate and communicate with the other Lab Hubs on QA/QC development. We will coordinate internally to maximize efficiency and will alter our priorities as directed by the CC (i.e. if areas of chemical analysis specialization develop or new biomarkers are needed). We will organize monthly Executive Steering Committee (ESC) meetings of the Resource/Core Leaders and other key personnel to coordinate intra-Hub work flow including planning receipt of sample shipments, re-labeling, tracking, and entry to our laboratory information management system (LIMS) system. ESC meetings will include CC staff to aid in communication of special programmatic needs to specific Hub components (e.g. a programmatic need to develop an assay for an emerging chemical of interest may arise as a directive to the Developmental Core and Targeted Resource). We will organize PI/Client consultation meetings in which we review the parent study for design, sample specimen availability, phenotypes, and requested types of exposures to be measured. We will then make recommendations to best fit the PI/Client's goals, while addressing any scientific or technical issues that may limit feasibility prior to conducting assay analysis. We will also track the progress of on-going jobs and generate regular reports to the Coordinating Center and to NIH program. We will coordinate data reporting with the CHEAR Data Center (DC), ensuring that our databases are properly formatted and contain the appropriate metadata. We will also collaborate with the DC and Client/PI in the interpretation of results (i.e. QA/QC issues) and the statistical analysis of exposure/phenotype relationships. We will organize and implement an annual Lab Hub workshop that will engage existing and potential clients in Exposure Biology assay methodologies and inform users on how to access our web based LIMS interface for tracking job progress through the Lab Hub system. In sum, we will 1) coordinate communication internally within the Lab Hub and externally with the Coordinating Center, Data Center, PI/Clients and NIH program; 2) develop the procedures, protocols and system checks to ensure samples flow to the correct Resource/Core and that QA/QC protocols are followed rigorously; 3) maintain a LIMS system that is user friendly, facilitates sample tracking, prevents mismatches between samples and results, and integrates with the needs of the Data Center; 4) provide scientific consultation services to PI/Clients that maximizes the information and quality of their study results; 5) ensure that feedback communication occurs between Clients and Resources/Cores and that this information is relayed transparently to the CC and NIH and 6) ensure transparent fiscal management of the Lab Hub program.